


home with you

by humanbehavior



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Family Bonding, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: diego really and he means,reallydoesn't understand five and he doesn't think he would even come close to understanding even if he tried.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	home with you

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic is literally just five making bracelets. that's it. i have no reasoning for it other than the fact that i think five would be a kandi kid in 2020 okay

diego really and he means,  _ really _ doesn't understand five and he doesn't think he would even come close to understanding even if he tried. 

is five on the edge of going insane? maybe. 

but did that even begin to explain why five was doing this? no, not at all. in fact when diego asked him why he was doing this, all five responded with: "can't a grown man have a hobby that isn't killing people? jesus."

(diego did partially ignore the part where five referred to himself a grown man, because you know, technically he was but physically no. technicalities were weird with five.)

"stop moving or i'll stab you with the scissors i happen to have in my hands," five's words interrupted his thought process. diego glanced over to five who was still measuring elastic around diego's wrist. five finally cut the elastic and began working. for being such a serious old man, diego would have never guessed that five would have a slightly unhealthy addiction to making bracelets. 

yes, that's right. five somehow had become addicted to something that was popular with preteen girls. so yeah, that was that. but it wasn't too bad seeing as five somehow was less stressed so it was kind of… good? diego wasn't too sure about how to feel. 

five was slowly making bracelets for everyone and so far he'd only made one for luther and vanya. he was slowly making his way through the siblings so of course, it was his turn. 

klaus just so happened to walk into the room he and five were in at the moment that he began to finally put the beads on the elastic, extremely focused on the task. 

"he's making another one?" klaus asked as he decided to plop down on the floor. 

"don't talk like i'm not here, klaus. and the answer is obviously yes," five said without looking up from the task at hand. 

klaus had no further questions so he simply sat there watching five while he did his thing. five had very nimble fingers (maybe it was due to the years of killing, diego wondered, or maybe it was simply because he looked thirteen years old, or both?) so the bracelet was soon finished. 

five tied the bracelet and handed it to diego with a small smile tugging on his lips. diego looked at the bracelet, the beads were lilac and black with his name on white beads in between them. 

diego smiled at five, "thanks." 

five returned the smile in response before klaus excitedly said, "ooh, me next!" 

five jokingly groaned and began getting the elastic out. 

diego doesn't understand five and he doesn't want to if it means they shared moments like these. 

**Author's Note:**

> um yea LMAOOO


End file.
